warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatherings
This page is meant for Gatherings only... Here the warriors meet under the full moon to share news of their Clans. Archives [2012] [2013] [2014] Gathering Times Gathering #1 - Gathering of March 5th, 2015 Cats Attending: *SplashClan **Elmstar **Minnowfur **Newtcloud **Rippedface **Shadefoot **Silverwave **Volcanoflame **Otterstep **Emberpelt **Smokecloud *AutumnClan **Tigerstar **Wigeonfoot **Rainheart **Lichenclaw **Pouringfall **Cardinalflame **Cloverpaw **Larchcloud **Cinnamonflame **Silentwhisper **Umbrastripe *SummerClan **Magpiestar **Thundershade **Rainingflame **Muskratpaw **Risingpaw *SpringClan **Sparrowstar **Petaltail **Honeyfeather **Honeydapple **Lakestorm **Boulderfrost **Midnight **Poolcloud *WinterClan **Waspface **Hazelfern **Gemcave **Webshadow **Finn RP Elmstar led his Clan to the Gathering place. He was eager to see the faces of his peers once more, and perhaps form alliances with them rather than hostilities. -- Minnowfur followed her Clan toward the glade, excited to meet other Clan cats. 20:10, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Tigerstar was leading AutumnClan to the Gathering place. Several moons since the last Gathering and yet he was leading them like a pro. You go, Tigerstar. The ginger tom was looking clearly done as Wigeonfoot raced ahead of him. It was not her fault; he was just more pissed off than usual lately, and he couldn't exactly understand why. Just another feeling lingering, he presumed. Wigeonfoot, on the other hand, was so excited about the Gathering she couldn't focused on anything else. The last few moons were so boring, since none of the Clans were doing anything important lately. Almost like there was a standstill of activity for a while, which, to Wigeonfoot, was bad. No activity meant no action! She'd totally brag here to these other Clan cats, yep, yep. 23:17, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Rainheart trailed behind the other cats. It was good to be out of the camp every once and a while for a Gathering. She glanced around, gawking at the cats from the other Clans. It had been an awful long while since she had seen any of them, and it was different. --- Newtcloud dragged behind the other cats from SplashClan. She was tired, but she wanted something to do away from camp. It had been a long, boring day, with only the Gathering to look forward to. 23:21 Thu Mar 5 Magpiestar kept at a pretty relaxed pace as he led SummerClan to the gathering site. He was kinda pumped about this one, since well last time it hadn't been the best one he'd seen. But he had some high hopes for this one. The black and white tom watched as his daughter soon separated from the Clan to mingle. He'd like to do that, but quite frankly, he was chill with chatting with the leaders. Meanwhile in the SplashClan cats, Rippedface walked behind her cousin. Her mauled face kept low, since she had never been to a gathering before; the black and white molly was quite unsure how the other Clans would react. Sure, she still got the odd glance from a Clanmate, but a stranger giving her this look? The thought made her blood boil a little. On the other hand, (or would paw be a better term?), Shadefoot walked closer to the senior warriors, hoping to follow them to hear cool stories from the other Clans. Like his Clanmate, it was his first gathering too. So he was pumped and excited to meet other cats. And lastly, we can't forget about the ever grumpy, Lichenclaw. She walked close to the front of the AutumnClan cats. The tortoiseshell originally wanted to stay home, back at camp. But she wanted to get out of camp, and socialise a little. Not too much though, hell that would drain her for the next moon! But the tall molly walked with her eyes narrowed, trying to focus on the terrain ahead. In the pale light, everything looked the same. Lichenclaw gave a sigh, as she continued with her Clan. — Fri Mar 6 08:26 Sedgecloud trailed behind his father, ears flat. He had tried to catch up to his sister, but in the last few moments she had darted ahead of the group and disappeared into the clearing. The young tom's shoulders hunched anxiously as he noted that Tigerstar wasn't in the best of moods. Sighing, the tabby found himself scanning the clearing. There was no sign of Sparrowstar on the Highbranches, or any scent of SpringClan. I wonder.. he thought. Will Poolcloud be here? Minnowfur watched as a rather energetic AutumnClan she-cat bounded into the glade, followed by a young SummerClan she-cat. Three Clans out of five are here. she thought, pelt prickling with the chilly late night air. Let's get this Gathering over with. Elmstar awaited the arrival of the other leaders before taking his place at the Hightree. He could see and scent AutumnClan and SummerClan cats, and the faint scent of the other two Clans. 18:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Rainingflame followed behind Magpiestar, excitement bubbling through her body as she searched for her brother. To her disappointment, she didn't catch sights of the SplashClan tom, and found her shoulder slumping in disappointment. But, when the molly caught sights of her mother, her ears pricked up and she bounded over to Silverwave, nuzzling her mother's chin. "Hello, mother, how're you and your new mate getting along?" Honeydapple walked alongside her brother, letting out a small yawn. Lakestorm stretched beside his sister, looking forward to speaking with some new faces. With a nod, he separated from his sister and made his way over to Volcanoflame, greeting the SplashClan tom in a murmur. "Hi, I'm Volcanoflame, a new warrior!" The snowshoe-pattern tom responded cheerfully, his blue eyes bright with excitement. Pouringfall sat beside a SummerClan molly, giving the warrior a nod of acknowledgement. Unlike most cats, he hadn't been looking forward to the Gathering, as he was exhausted from a recent patrol, and really only wanted some sleep. He craned his neck to flatten some of his dark brown tabby shoulder-fur. Meanwhile, Cardinalflame bounded after her Clanmates, looking rather cheerful and excited. 21:00, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Otterstep was padding near Shadefoot, hoping to get an earful on any possible gossip from the older cats. Like Shadefoot, this was Otterstep's first Gathering, and she hadn't seen the other Clans too much, if at all. Plus, maybe she'd have more cats to mock about how ungraceful their walking was. If she didn't get her fur torn off first, that was. She was lucky she, out of all of the warriors there were, got picked to go. Maybe it was because she was a newly made warrior, or perhaps it was because of how highly respected her father was. Meanwhile Emberpelt was trudging along toward the end of the swarm of SplashClan cats, watching out for the cats who couldn't walk as quickly. She didn't exactly wish to attend the Gathering, but she was deputy, couldn't forget that. Even if she had to put up with all these cats who had no concern for her, that was fine. She wasn't required to speak at all, she just had to be present to represent her ranking. Emberpelt hoped that her apprentice, one of Grayface's daughters, would be following along as well. She showed some promise, and thought she'd make a good warrior. 21:38, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Smokecloud bounded after the other SplashClan warrior, her other siblings were back at camp, Rosefang wanted to keep on the prisoners, and Daisyclaw, she really didn't have the energy to deal with a bunch of cats. Then again, Daisyclaw was in one her moods, maybe when Newleaf comes about, she would get into a better attitude. Cloverpaw trailed after Larchcloud’s fluffy tail, “auntie Larchy,” she addressed the long-furred cat as they walked, “is there going to be any cute she-cats there,” she question her blue eyes wide and gleaming. This was going to be her first gathering! She was going to meet other cats! She was so really excited. Larchcloud replied with I’m sure, and followed after the rest of clan. She paid little attention to the apprentices blabbing about romance and stuff along that line. Muskratpaw wasn’t really sure how to present herself at her first gathering. She couldn’t mess this up, how would the other clans even think of her. She really wanted to make a great impression with others and maybe mingling with other apprentices. Hopefully, there was bound to be some apprentices her size, right? Boulderfrost’s stomach chirred, he felt really really uncomfortable, but he had gone in his brother’s place. Willowblaze insisted that he go, not really he more than less guilted him into going to the gathering. Willowblaze knew he hated crowds, but did he give a single care about his brother, nope. He signed and trailed behind in the back. Waspface followed after Guppystar, and the rest of selected few WinterClan cats. Honestly, he hoped the other clans didn’t start something, like last time. When that mangy SpringClanner made them leave early; that cat better not be there or else he would start something himself. TITAN Is a Way of Life 22:05, March 6, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Hazelfern followed Guppystar and Waspface. 22:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowstar emerged at the entrance to the gathering glade, her pelt turned silver by the moonshine. Her clanmates padded close behind, most talking in hushed, excited voices. Poolcloud padded along beside her, her long, tangled pelt turned almost entirely white in the light of the moon. "Hey, are you alright?" The leader's former apprentice asked, her blue pools for eyes rounded with concern. "You were a little crowded back there, Sparrowstar." "I'm fine." Sparrowstar sighed heavily. "Stressed, that's all. My mind is everywhere, recently. A bit of time away from camp will do me good, however. Thank StarClan it's a gathering night, where I can get away from the stress of camp." Determined not to show her hassled mood, Sparrowstar put on a neutral expression, padding at the head of her clan, head held high. 22:16, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Midnight followed silently behind Sparrowstar. 22:18, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Gemcave and Webshadow made their way to the Gathering, both looking confident and defensive. Both toms had been selected to attend Gatherings due to their muscular builds and taller height, making traveling easier for them. Gemcave nodded to his Clanmates before mingling with the crowds, while Webshadow stuck with his Clanmates. 22:20, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hazefern followed behind Gemcave and Webshadow. Looking up to Guppystar. 22:23, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Silentwhisper followed close behind Tigerstar. She made her way to where the medicine cats usually gathered, and sat down. Glancing at the arriving cats, she tucked her tail over her paws. This was sure to be an interesting Gathering. There hadn't been one in a while, so there would be lots to report. 22:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hazelfern greeted Sparrowstar and the other leaders politely and sat with Gemcave and Webshadow. 22:34, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Gemcave weaved his way through cats, the massive dark tabby keeping silent as he walked, eventually spotting a few friendly looking cats. If they brought up his leader's kits, he'd clobber them, hard. He nodded to a AutumnClan tom. "Hey, I'm Gemcave." He greeted in a calm tone, watching the tabby warrior dip his head in greetings. "I'm Pouringfall."---- Webshadow wandered off to mingle, eventually setting his sights on a SplashClan she-cat. He greeted her in a friendly tone, hoping she wouldn't cause any conflict. 22:38, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Umbrastripe quietly padded behind the AutumnClan cats, his head dipped and his ears folded back. It was a while since he was in this area, and with the uncomfortable amount of unfamiliar warriors surrounding him, he was feeling very chary. The tom stuck by the cats he seemed to recognize the most from AutumnClan. 22:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowstar padded lightly over to the leaders, tail flicking in greeting. --- Poolcloud scanned the AutumnClan cats, searching for a particular individual. Is he here? 22:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hazelfern padded over to Umbrastripe. "Hello I'm Hazelfern." Finn smiled as he greeted Pouringfall. 22:55, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Rainheart looked around at the other cats. There were so /many/ of them, and they were all ones that she hadn't seen before! She had to force herself to keep looking forward instead of glancing around. --- Newtcloud hadn't been to a Gathering before, so she was nervous. She held her head high and pretended nothing was wrong, but the emotions could easily be seen on her face. She flicked her tail. 23:00 Fri Mar 6 Elmstar greeted Sparrowstar, making small talk with his peer. -- Sedgecloud continued to scan the clearing, finally recognizing the pretty face of Poolcloud. His ears pricked enthusiastically, and he made his way over to the she-cat. "Hello!" he purred, licking her ear in greeting. -- Minnowfur greeted Rainheart, at a bold attempt to make new friends. "Good evening." she meowed. 23:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Cinnamonflame greeted Finn politely. "Hello I'm Cinnamonflame." Finn looked surprised. "I'm Finn." He said. Hazelfern greeted Rainheart and Newtcloud. "Hi I'm Hazelfern." 23:10, March 6, 2015 (UTC) "Hi, again!" Poolcloud purred, eyes growing warm. She nuzzled Sedgecloud, being careful to keep it looking casual. She didn't want to arouse suspicions of anything, afterall. "How have you been?" Poolcloud asked, eagerly. 23:12, March 6, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, hullo." Rainheart blushed. "Nice evening, now that we're having Gatherings again." She turned to Minnowfur. "What clan are you from?" --- Newtcloud turned her head to look at Hazelfern. "Hello." She flicked her ears in acknowledgement. "I'm Newtcloud. What could I do for you?" 23:14 Fri Mar 6 "I'm Hazelfern." Hazelfern meowed narrowing her eyes at Newtcloud wanting to know her name. 23:18, March 6, 2015 (UTC) "SplashClan." Minnowfur replied. She sniffed the she-cat. "Ah, WinterClan? How's that like? Still plenty of snow there, I imagine?" -- "Eh.. alright.. I've been looking forward to the Gathering, I suppose." he meowed. "Mostly to see you." he admitted, keeping his voice down. "How have you been?" 23:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans